This invention relates to gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for implementing scan based configuration control in a gaming environment.
Gaming machines are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Many slot and gaming machines now employ processor driven systems that receive input from touchscreens, output information on CRT video displays and printers, drive mechanized assemblies, and communicate with a host of internal devices and external networks. One complication that occurs as a result of this sophistication is that gaming machines are no longer available in a configuration that is considered “standard”. Instead, owners are able to configure their gaming machines with unique sets of peripherals, modes of operation, methods for handling exceptions, etc., in order to satisfy their business needs and requirements of local gaming jurisdictions.
Traditionally, a variety of different techniques may be used for configuring conventional gaming machines. One such configuration technique is implemented by encoding configuration information into a chipset which is mounted on to the gaming machine motherboard or Master Gaming Controller. For example, according to one technique, a “Version Chip” EPROM may be programmed to store a predetermined four byte Version ID value in the EPROM's non-volatile memory. Once programmed, the Version Chip may then be mounted on to the gaming machine motherboard or Master Gaming Controller of the gaming machine. During initialization, the Master Gaming Controller reads the four-byte Version ID value stored in the Version Chip, and uses this value to establish various configuration parameters relating to gaming machine operations.
One advantage of using the above-described gaming machine configuration technique is that it helps to minimize or reduce the introduction of human error into the configuration process since, once the Version Chip has been programmed and installed in the gaming machine, the gaming machine is able to configure itself automatically without further human intervention. Another advantage of this technique is that it helps to minimize or reduce security risks associated with unauthorized tampering of the gaming machine configuration since the gaming machine configuration parameters are determined solely upon the Version ID information stored within the Version Chip.
Despite these advantages, however, the Version Chip gaming machine configuration technique also introduces a number of undesirable limitations to the gaming machine configuration process. For example, the implementing of changes to the gaming machine configuration parameters typically involves changing and/or reprogramming the Version Chip, which typically can only be performed by qualified technicians. Additionally, the current technique for authenticating a Version Chip typically involves a time-consuming process in which the Version Chip is physically removed from the gaming machine, inserted into a Version Chip authentication device, manually authenticated via the use of a predetermined hash algorithm and randomization seed, removed from the Version Chip authentication device, and reinserted into the gaming machine. Moreover, the conventional process of manually authenticating a Version Chip increases the risk of introducing human error into the authentication process since a human authenticator is typically required to perform the authentication testing, and to visually compare and verify the matching of the output data from the Version Chip authentication test to expected, predetermined data. The integrity of the data within the Version Chip can also be altered during the removal/installation of the chip from/to the processor tray during the manual authentication process due to electrostatic discharges from the human authenticator.
In light of the above, it will be appreciated that there exist a need for improving conventional techniques for configuring or reconfiguring gaming machines.